happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniffles
Sniffles is one of the main characters of Happy Tree Friends. He's also a boss in Deadeye Derby. Character Bio A grey-blue anteater who is one of the most intelligent characters in the series. He is the second character introduced without a heart-shaped nose and a pair of buckteeth (the other being Lumpy). He usually likes doing and reading science and math problems. To reinforce the 'nerd' image that Sniffles exudes, he is seen dressed up as Spock, a Star Trek character (the Vulcan ears being the giveaway), in Remains to be Seen and Something Fishy. He also sports a pair of glasses that are taped at the bridge and a pocket protector on his chest, this being the typical nerd wardrobe. His mouth and nose are combined to make a trunk-like snout, with his lips at the tip. It used to be long in the earlier Internet episodes, but starting with the TV series, it became much shorter. The reason for this was to add additional cuteness to his appearance. Sniffles' IQ has been proven to be extremely high in both the internet and the TV series. He has built things that are far more advanced than most of the other characters (ex. a rocket from a school bus, and even a time machine). Most of the times, however, these devices malfunction and work against him, leading to his own death and the deaths of others. This is the reason why he has the fourth highest kill count in the series with over a hundred kills (with Pop, Lumpy, and Fliqpy having more). Like Cuddles, he has a wide range of deaths, usually involving either his tongue, his head, his torso, getting crushed, and getting sliced or cut apart. He has also had a multitude of jobs, including a doctor and a pilot. In addition, he is sometimes shown to be a bit of a mad scientist (as shown in his Smoochie), mixing fluids that end up causing his death. He usually says "Ah Ha!" when he gets an idea for an invention. Despite the fact that the majority of fans consider Sniffles one of if not the smartest Happy Tree Friends characters due to his nerdy character design and inventing abilities as can be clearly seen here, some fans consider his intelligence level to be very low due to his lack of common sense and poor planning skills. One example of this is I've Got You Under My Skin, in which Sniffles puts a timer on his shrinking submarine that determines how long he can stay microscopic despite that it was designed to go inside Giggles' and as the timer winds down, he makes no attempt to turn it back and give himself more time. He has a MySpace account which shows that his idols are Albert Einstein, Spock, William Shatner, and Splendid. Sniffles is the second character to idolize Splendid (the first being Toothy); this is further evidenced in Suck It Up and A Sight for Sore Eyes. He is best friends with Nutty, as can be seen in From Hero to Eternity, Random Acts of Silence, and All Work and No Play. He is also friends with Giggles, as can be seen in Boo Do You Think You Are?, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, I've Got You Under My Skin, Every Litter Bit Hurts, and Idol Curiosity. He has also been seen with Lumpy in In a Jam, I've Got You Under My Skin, See What Develops, Take a Hike, From A to Zoo, Class Act, A Hole Lotta Love, and Blast from the Past. It is worth noting that Sniffles, although not one of the four center characters (Lumpy, Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy), is being featured more often. He has the second most starring roles in the TV series, at a total of 6; only Lumpy has more, with 16. He has also had a total of 17 starring roles if you add up his starring roles in TV and Internet episodes. Sniffles' home appears to be a lab, as can be seen in I've Got You Under My Skin, Blast from the Past, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Suck It Up, Tongue in Cheek, and Pet Peeve. According to the "Collect Them All" section of the First Blood DVD, Sniffles has a few allergies and loves calculating long division problems. rivalry always ends with them torturing the anteater.]] Sniffles also has a craving for ants, which is one of his animal instincts. However, whenever he tries to eat one, they kill him after torturing him in the most sadistic of manners. The only exception occurs in the episode Blast from the Past, in which Sniffles eats an ant without being killed. In general, Sniffles' deaths are slower and more painful than most of the other characters. Tongue in Cheek is considered by many to be his worst and longest death, as well as one of the worst in the entire series, bringing him to tears from the extreme pain and/or sheer despair. On some occasions, however, especially in newer episodes, he dies quick deaths, similar to Mime, who has quick-to-instant deaths. Similar to Cub, Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Lifty, and Shifty, Sniffles rarely survives in the episodes he appears in. The only TV episodes he survives are Blast from the Past, See What Develops, Wipe Out!, Easy Comb, Easy Go, and Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow. In the internet series, he survives Happy Trails Pt. 1 (but not part 2), We're Scrooged!, Spare Tire, Camp Pokeneyeout, Dream Job, and Stealing the Spotlight (Debatable). He also survives False Alarm, YouTube Copyright School, and the HTF Break short Happy New Year. Sniffles' Episodes Starring Roles Featuring Roles Appearance Roles Kringle Roles HTF Break Roles Role Count By Season Inventions and Experiments :For more information, see Sniffles' Inventions and Experiments Known as being the smartest Happy Tree Friend, Sniffles is capable creating inventions and experiments, some of which are far more advanced than modern technology. However, they almost always backfire on him. *Rocket (Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark) *Suction Machine (Suck It Up) *Jetpack (Debatable, as it may have been an item which he just found) (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) *Giant Magnet (Debatable for the same reason as above) (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) *Growth Formula (Sniffles' Science Smoochie) *Giant Drill (A Hole Lotta Love) *Time Machine (Blast from the Past) *Radioactive Carrot ([[Aw Shucks!|'Aw Shucks!']]) *Remote Control Mechanical "Paper" Plane (A Sight for Sore Eyes) *Ant Robot (Tongue in Cheek) *Mind/Body Control Helmets (Tongue in Cheek) *Shrinking Submarine (I've Got You Under My Skin) *Blob Creature (Pet Peeve) *Slingshot Machine (Camp Pokeneyeout) *Dream helmet and dream visualizing TV (Dream Job) Occupations and Careers :For more information, see List of Occupations #Scientist/Inventor - Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark; Suck It Up; Blast from the Past; A Hole Lotta Love; Tongue in Cheek; I've Got You Under My Skin; A Sight for Sore Eyes #Fitness Assistant - Ipso Fatso #Physician/Doctor - Concrete Solution; Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow; False Alarm Episode; Spare Tire #Environmental Volunteer - Every Litter Bit Hurts #Newspaper Camera Repairman - See What Develops #Lead Explorer - Idol Curiosity #Plant Breeder - Aw, Shucks! #Christmas Play Actor - Class Act #Pilot - Blast from the Past; Wingin' It #Cotton Candy Vendor - Easy Comb, Easy Go #Music Background Maintenance Worker - In a Jam #Rehab Worker - False Alarm Episode #Mailman - Peas in a Pod #Student - Aw, Shucks! (in one of Lumpy's pictures); Something Fishy #School Play actor - Something Fishy Fates Deaths Seen on Computer and TV #Crazy Antics: Gets his upper body blown up. #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Sinks into quicksand in a sandbox. (Idol-induced) #Boo Do You Think You Are?: Gets his head mutilated by a monster hand. #Spare Me: Is decapitated after throwing his bowling ball while his nose was stuck to it. #Happy Trails Part 2: Jumping the Shark: Is killed when his head explodes when the rocket he is in with Flippy and Handy gets pulled by the sun's gravitational pull. #Class Act: Dies in an explosion. #A Hard Act to Swallow: Gets an artery tied by an ant, causing his heart to swell up. Flooded in blood a few seconds later, his heart eventually explodes. #Remains to be Seen: ##Is killed in truck crash, ##Dies again when zombie Flippy’s brain explodes. #Suck it Up!: Gets his body compressed while being sucked through a vacuum invention. #From A to Zoo: Gets his body graphically torn apart by a baboon. #Ski Kringle: Is impaled by Lumpy's skis. #The Wrong Side of the Tracks: Is crushed by the cart Giggles and Petunia are in. #From Hero to Eternity: Is messily tossed around in a treehouse. #Party Animal: Is cut to pieces after rolling down a hill in a barrel which has numerous sharp objects sticking through it. #Ipso Fatso: Is run over by the treadmill Disco Bear is on. #Doggone It: Is killed by a giant squid. #Concrete Solution: Gets his head forced through a steering wheel. #Who's to Flame?: Is cut to pieces by glass shards flying from an exploding window. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Is torn to pieces when the tree he is chained to splits in half. #As You Wish!: Is crushed by a rocket. #Take a Hike: Is impaled through the stomach on a sharp rock. #Dunce Upon a Time: Gets his body separated by egg caps. #Gems the Breaks: Flies into a wood chipper when the bus he is in crashes into Splendid. #A Hole Lotta Love: Is beaten/impaled by high-speed bean cans. #Mime to Five: Drowns in the ocean. #Blast From the Past: Is crushed by his time-duplicate with a time machine. #Idol Curiosity: Gets cut in half by the cursed idol (Idol-induced). #Aw, Shucks!: Gets his head and arms knocked off by a huge piece of popcorn. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Is crushed by giant novelty glasses. #Wingin' It: Is cut into pieces by a tray cart. #Tongue in Cheek: Gets his organs ripped out when he ties his tongue around a oar and twists it, making it spin like a propeller. #I've Got You Under My Skin: Has his head cut in half by a table. #In a Jam: Gets his tongue caught in a recording device, causing his organs to get ripped out of his body. #Double Whammy Part 1: Is impaled with numerous arrows by Fliqpy. (Off-screen) #Peas in a Pod: Gets his face skinned to the bone by a Pod Lumpy who tries to clean his glasses. #Wrath of Con: Is crushed by a large piece of rubble. #Something Fishy: Gets his head cut in half by a flagpole. #See You Later, Elevator: Is cut vertically in half when an elevator door closes on him. #Moppin Up: Slips and has his head cracked open when it hits the ground. #Random Acts of Silence: Is impaled through the back of the head by two pencils. #By the Seat of Your Pants: Gets his head sliced in half. (Death not seen) #All Work and No Play: Has the upper half of his body splattered by Lumpy's crane. #Buns of Steal: Is impaled through the back of his head by a wooded board. #Pet Peeve: Gets his head sliced in half by pavement. Debatable Deaths #Tongue Twister Trouble: Falls into a pond and freezes in a block of ice. #Stealing the Spotlight: Dies from Lumpy's Christmas lights.' (Death not seen)' #Breaking Wind: Is killed either by Splendid's gas or by Petunia setting the world on fire. (Death not seen) Additional #Overkill DVD box set: Is most likely killed by Flippy's bomb (Death not seen). #August 2005 Calendar: Dies the same death as in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. #Mayhem 2008 Wallpaper: Gets his head is cut in half by one of his inventions. #Fire Escape: Falls to his death. #It's All Downhill From Here January 2007 Calendar: Is impaled on one of Lumpy's skis. #Deadeye Derby: ##(On tutorial) Falls of the vehicle he is riding on. ##(On boss battle) Gets half of his body burnt by his invention's laser. #Dumb Ways To Die: Gets his arms ripped off by a jetpack and dies from massive blood loss. That is from his smoochie Injuries Seen on Computer and TV #Crazy Antics: ##Gets his tongue nailed to a table by the ants. ##Gets a part of his tongue shredded by a cheese grater and electric knife. ##Gets lemon juice squeezed on his tongue. #Happy Trails pt. 2: Jumpung the Shark: (Before death) His head boils from the heat of the sun. #Tongue Twister Trouble: ##Gets his tongue stuck on ice. ##Gets his tongue clawed and sliced by a cat. #Class Act: Gets some of his torso bitten off by Nutty, who mistakes Sniffles for a candy cane. #A Hard Act to Swallow: ##Gets nailed to a tree. ##Gets his teeth bashed to pieces by a battering ram. ##Gets his uvula gets ripped off. #Suck it Up: ##Sucks tacks into his snout, cutting his mouth. ##Gets acid sucked into his mouth, burning away his snout and making him swallow his teeth. ##Has one of his eyes and brain sucked out of his head. #Every Litter Bit Hurts: Gets stabbed in the foot with a trash pick. #As You Wish: ##Gets his arms ripped off when Lifty and Shifty snatch the lamp he is holding. ##Is impaled by numerous glass shards. #Take a Hike: ##Accidentally sets himself on fire. ##Gets his head is then bashed on a rock numerous times by Lumpy trying to put out the fire. #Dunce Upon a Time: Is hurt after he is knocked out of jar. #Idol Curiosity: Recives minor cuts and scratches from the carnivorous plants. #A Sight for Sore Eyes: Is hit by The Mole's car. #Tongue in Cheek: ##Is hit in the back of his head with a golf ball. ##Spills hot tea on his tongue. ##His tongue is stepped on by Lumpy's cleats. ##Gets his hand sewed to the ground. ##Gets his fingernails ripped off. ##Gets salt poured on the wound from the second injury. ##Accidentally rips off the skin on his hand when he pulls his hand up. ##Is electrocuted when his robot ant inserts its metallic claws in an electrical socket. ##Eats a razor apple, cutting his mouth. ##Puts his tongue in a paper shredder. ##Gets his tail nailed to the ground. ##Ties his tongue to a paddle and turns it several times. #I've Got You Under My Skin: ##Has his waist squeezed off by his shrinking submarine. ##Has his organs pulled from body when a silly straw pins his intestines down. #In a Jam: Flies face first into a control panel. #See You Later, Elevator: Is dropped on his stomach by a falling elevator. #All Work and No Play: Gets his lower waist sliced to pieces when he goes down a slide with holes in it. #Pet Peeve: Has some skin on his hand burned off when he pets his blob creature. #Dream Job: ##Is shot by arrows. (In a dream) ##Almost drowns in the ocean. (In a dream) ##Breaks his bones on a massage bed. (In a dream) ##Is driven mentally unstable. Additional #Ignorance is Bliss September 2008 Calendar: Gets his trunk sliced almost completely off. #Sniffles' Science Smoochie: ##Is impaled by numerous nails and other sharp metal objects. ##Gets his internal organs torn out from his body. Number of Kills Additional Games #Deadeye Derby: Kills Cuddles, Toothy, Petunia, Handy, Giggles, Nutty, Disco Bear, Splendid, and Flaky by flinging rocks at them with a slingshot. #Run and Bun: Kills Lammy, Disco Bear, Cuddles, Handy, Mime, and Flippy when he hits them with his ambulance. Miscellaneous #August 2005 Calendar: Most likely kills Handy and Flippy the same way he did in Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark. Episodes Survived by Season Survival Rate *Internet series: 19.23% *Breaks & Kringles: 33.33% *TV series: 18.51% *Total Rate: 22.41% zh:Sniffles Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Smoochie Characters Category:Characters who Rarely Survive Category:Deadeye Derby Bosses Category:More Kills than Deaths Category:Characters who Wear no Clothes Category:Glasses Category:Male characters with Voice Actresses Category:Characters Voiced by Liz Stuart Category:Characters who are Currently Alive Category:Characters with Accessories Category:Anteaters Category:No Buckteeth Category:Characters Contributing to Class Act Kills